Day's We Missed Together
by AlyssaAS
Summary: A missing scene of "Cheaper by the Coven," mostly about Phoebe and Paige and a little of Piper. A sisterly moment of the feelings of loss towards their mother Patty.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, I just like to write about them!!!!!

-------------------

**Missing Scene of "Cheaper by the Coven"**

The event that took place the other night, brought silence to the Halliwell manor. Everyone went their separate ways, thinking about the small warm full moments they had with their mother. Nobody knew what to say or to do in that matter after Patty left.

(Attic)

Paige sat cross legged on the old bed in the attic. She surrounded herself with photo albums, looking through all the moments she missed no being with her real family growing up. Looking at a picture that shown little Prue and Piper tackling little Phoebe, all covered in mud. Smiling to herself, "Phoebe must have been a handful." She flipped through the next page and came across a picture a Patty. She was sitting in the living room of the manor on the sofa drinking tea. Paige traced her figure across the photo, admiring the image. As tears began to drop, the pain of not knowing her real family tore her heart even if it was for her own good, it hurt.

(Down the hall)

Piper finished up the stairs, and made the corner to be met with Leo. "Leo, have you seen Phoebe or Paige?"

"Umm, I think Paige is in the attic and Phoebe might be in her room."

"Thanks." Leo reached over and gave Piper a comforting hug, Piper just took in the feeling of her caring husbands love, he always new how to make her feel better.

"Well, I'll be back, just need to put Chris and Wyatt to bed. I love you, don't forget that." Giving her a kiss as he started to descend the stairs.

(Phoebe Bedroom)

Phoebe sat on her bed with her back against the head board. The room was dimly lit by a couple of candles going across her dresser. Phoebe eye's were red, as tears streamed down her face. She stayed crying from the pain of loss she has had to in counter too many times to count. She glanced down towards her hand that held a picture of her mother that was taken before be passed away. "Why did you have to go…" Phoebe was the only sister out of the original three, who grew up without a chance to have memorize of Patty, unlike Prue or Piper. They had memories even if they were small ones, it was something to remember and feel love they had for their mother. "You know I love you Mum, I wish I could see you more." More tears streaked down her cheek, when a knock came from her door. "Come in."

She quickly wiped her tears and shuffled from the bed. Opening the door, "Hey, I wanted to see how you are doing. I haven't heard much from you." Piper slowly make her way to Phoebe, she brought her arms out and pulled her younger sister in a hug.

"Yah, I just needed some time to think, you know." Couple tear began to drop, "I just wish Mum could stay longer, theirs so much time I have missed with her and I want to ask her so many things. But each time I get to see her its like I become overwhelmed and I forget everything around me."

Piper pulled her even closer, "We all miss her, but remember there will always be another time to see her, are family doesn't stay dead. We just need to wait and hope the next visit is longer and then we can get the chance to get over the shock of seeing her."

Wiping Phoebes tears away, "Your right, I guess I just got a little emotional over see Mum again." Trying to pull a smile. "So….. Where's Paige, she must have a lot on her mind."

"Leo said she was in the attic, do you want to come with me and check on her?"

"Sure." Piper started to pull her to the door, "Wait." She dashed back to her bed and took her picture with her.

(Attic)

Piper and Phoebe emerged from the door and took a seat on each side of Paige. "Hey Paige, what you up too?" Asked Piper.

"Umm, just looking at some albums that I found up here." Still glancing at the picture of Mum for the past hour. Paige was having a hard time holding back the tear that was threatening to drop.

Phoebe say this and stepped in. "You know Paige it's alright to hate was happened, but just think that now you're here with your sister as family." Piper just rubbed circles on Paige's back while Phoebe did the talking.

"I know, it just suck that's all." Her tear finally fell landing on the album.

Phoebe reached over and pulled her picture out of her pocket. "Here I want to give you this." Handing Paige the photo. "I want you to have it, you need a picture of Mum of your own too. It always made me feel better looking at it, maybe it'll do the same with you."

"You sure Phoebe, I know you love this picture?"

"I'm sure, I have other pictures, but I want you to have that one." Paige's somber face quickly change to a big smile.

Tackling Phoebe with the biggest hug, "Thank you so much." Phoebe and Paige look over their shoulders towards Piper who looked left out. The too youngest looked at each other before tackling Piper with hugs also.

Patty just stood there looking down at her daughters knowing everything was going to be okay even after all the pain they have been through.

--------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it, I thought about it after I saw the episode. Review, tell me what you thought about it, maybe I will make more from other episodes. If you name an episode I will do it, just ask. I love writing!


End file.
